Fighter
Fighter by Christina Aguilera is featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of the third season. It is performed by Blaine Anderson. The song is performed in various sections of the school. Starting off in the hallway after Blaine bursts out in anger after getting sick of everything about his brother, Cooper. It changes from the hallway, to the choir room, to the gym and boys locker rooms (while he is boxing and taking a shower), and then finally to the auditorium. During these changes, Cooper is seen watching Blaine. In the auditorium, he finishes the song while many screens are behind him showing his brother's locally famous commercial as Blaine sings out his feelings. Lyrics After all that you put me through, You think I'd despise you, But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were there by my side, always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Ooooh yeah yeah yeah oooh Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game I heard you're going round playing the victim now But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me But that won't work anymore, no more, It's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretend not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME (Stop Me) I am a fighter and I (I am a fighter) I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop) There is no turning back I've had enough Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter You thought I would forget But I remembered 'Cause I remembered I remembered You thought I would forget I remembered 'Cause I remembered I remembered Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Charts Trivia *Fourth Christina Aguilera song to be featured on the show, after What a Girl Wants, Beautiful and Candyman. Gallery FighterCooper.jpg FighterBlaine.jpg BlaineFighter5.png BlaineFighter6.png BlaineFighter7.png BlaineFighter8.png BlaineFighter9.png BlaineFighter10.png 210px-BlaineFighter6.png BlaineFighter11.png BlaineFighter12.png BlaineFighter13.png BlaineFighter14.png BlaineFighter15.png BlaineFighter16.png BlaineFighter17.png BlaineFighter.png BlaineFighter2.png BlaineFighter18.png BlaineFighter19.png BlaineFighter20.png BlaineFighter21.png BlaineFighter22.png BlaineFighter23.png Edit-15.jpg Fighter.png Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson